cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Issue 9
Where did SleepyKitty get the info on the Tram in Skyway?--Konoko 11:40, 13 November 2006 (PST) :She's got the inside scoop 17:19, 13 November 2006 (PST) ::It is from this page "Preview - In Issue 9, look for a Green Monorail to appear in Skyway City just steps from the Underpass" - Snorii 17:30, 13 November 2006 (PST) ::: See what I get for not reading thouroughly? Stupid homework.--Konoko 00:10, 14 November 2006 (PST) :::: I've also heard rumors of a stop being added to Founders Falls (probably not the Lowbie Line, heh). Anyone else heard this, or better, have a source that's reliable enough to at least "responsibly" speculate in the article itself? ^_^ --PaxArcana 01:59, 26 February 2007 (PST) ::::: There has been official mention of a Green Line in Skyway City just north of the Faultline entrance, but I've not heard anything about Founders' Falls. --GuyPerfect 13:26, 26 February 2007 (PST) :::::: I heard an NPC shout "Bring the Green Line to Founders Falls! C'mon everybody, sign the petition". --Konoko 10:27, 10 March 2007 (PST) >.> oh sure, ruin the mystique why don't you. o.o I sometimes do get stuff. when I do, I'll add it here right after putting it up on the legion website =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 19:04, 13 November 2006 (PST) :ruin the mystique? Impossible. :) - Snorii 19:17, 13 November 2006 (PST) Matt Miller Interview on MMORPG Interview Here - talks about Issue 9. - Snorii 08:56, 13 February 2007 (PST) Game Aspects being retired o.o hopefully this info is wrong but.. it looks like Hamidon Origin Enhancements might be retired with i9 to be replaced with something new. I don't know if this effects Hydra-Os and Titian-Os as well, or if its just another alteration to HOs in general. Thought I'd give a bit of warning so no one goes into shock when i9 hits test on the 13th. --Sleepy Kitty 20:53, 8 March 2007 (PST) : Say what?!? --Konoko 21:26, 8 March 2007 (PST) http://www.aximsite.com/boards/images/smilies/jaw.gif ::Wait, how can they retire it when Villians are just getting access to the real thing? I'm going/hoping just a change to HOs/SHOEs in general. Hold on a second, the 13th? As in this Tuesday? WOOT, got Spring Break until the 20th!!!!! TayJK 21:43, 8 March 2007 (PST) :::Who said HOs are being retired? I haven't seen anything that suggests the devs are even considering such a thing. In fact, the devs have explicitly mentioned using HOs when talking about Issue 9 enhancement slotting.--Iakona 22:08, 8 March 2007 (PST) :::: o.o err.. sorry, not 13th, 20th.. and I'm not sure they're being retired or altered, just that it was indicated that what we'd be getting from Hami wouldn't be the same things (and by things, I mean recipes where mentioned, but so was a new enhancement). Oh, and don't hold me to that 20th, it might be 19th or 21st, but i9 is suppose to be about then on test. >< course, according to the new versions of the Good vrs Evil edition, i9 is already on the disc, soo.. --Sleepy Kitty 00:12, 9 March 2007 (PST) the badge list There was a very nice i9 badge list just a day or two ago. Either it's been nuked, or my search fu is weak.. can it be restored? : This one? Issue 9 Badges :) -- Sekoia 05:34, 28 April 2007 (PDT) yes, thank you! Educate me here if you would.. why didn't I get a hit for that page when searching on "Lord of War"? -- Colonel Jasmine : The Mediawiki search engine isn't all that bright sometimes. It's probably buried somewhere in the list of results, but you'd have to dig through them. I think it searches for any page that has any of the words you give it -- and since one of those words is "of"... that's pretty much every page. Here's a trick that you might find helpful, though. Go to Lord of War Badge. Then take a look at the lefthand column of the website where it says "Toolbox" and click the "What links here" link. It'll give you a list of all pages that link to that page, including the Issue 9 Badges page. -- Sekoia 05:45, 28 April 2007 (PDT) Good stuff, thanks Sekoia. --Colonel Jasmine 06:00, 28 April 2007 (PDT) Terminology While one man's diaper is another man's napkin, I think it's important to use the same terminology on these articles as the developers used in the game. Of interest are Tram -> Train and Monorail -> Light Rail. --GuyPerfect 02:07, 5 July 2007 (EDT) Historical tag? "This article or section contains information that no longer applies to the current version of City of Heroes/Villains. It is provided only for historical purposes." Was there something in Issue 9 that was removed from Issue 10? This tag sounds a bit misleading. Yes, it's historical, but as far as I can tell, there's nothing in that article that doesn't still apply. Even if there were, I could see putting the tag on a section, but as it is, it sounds like it's saying, "This entire article is suspect..." --TonyV 01:23, 25 July 2007 (EDT) : I changed it to the "maybe" version, which perhaps isn't a perfect fix, but is at least an improvement. -- Sekoia 02:08, 25 July 2007 (EDT) :: I went and updated , but it I couldn't think of a good, clear, concise second sentence to use in the 'more' parameter (which I added). Maybe a new historical-like template for prior issues that mention this being a major update and while the exact numbers may have changed, the additions remain. --Konoko 10:36, 25 July 2007 (EDT)